


Waking Up By Your Side

by LadyOxymoron



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/pseuds/LadyOxymoron
Summary: Magnus wakes up to Alec after their first night together.***SHBingo square: The Morning After
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 29
Kudos: 377
Collections: SHBingo





	Waking Up By Your Side

Sunlight was filtering through the bedroom’s window when Magnus woke up. His head was resting in the curve of someone’s shoulder, a warm, strong body was nestled against his back. A big hand was splayed on Magnus’ hip, holding onto him. Magnus felt a forehead pressed to the back of his head, face in his hair, warm breath tingling his neck. 

Alexander. 

Magnus let out a huff of breath, a hesitant laugh, almost afraid to break their little bubble. He twisted around until he was lying on his back, looking up at Alec. 

Alec was leaning over him, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. He dipped his head as if going for a kiss but he stopped just a few inches from Magnus’ face, a question in his eyes. 

_That won’t do,_ Magnus thought _._ He pulled Alec down and kissed him, swallowing the tiny noise Alec made in the back of his throat. 

Magnus felt Alec’s torso ease down on him, relished the weight of it as Alec deepened the kiss, so slow and languid to stir emotion in Magnus’ chest and something else in Magnus’ lower abdomen. 

When they pulled back, Magnus ran his hand up Alec’s back in a slow caress, pressing between his shoulder blades to hold him closer. “What a wonderful way to wake up,” he murmured. 

_After such a delightful night_ , he didn’t say. He was aware that some words didn’t need to be voiced. Not when they had already been said with the press of their lips, with the arching of their bodies, with reverent touches. 

The lines on Alec’s face smoothed out as he grinned down at Magnus and Magnus’ heart skipped a beat. “Yeah?” 

Magnus hummed in assent. “I could get used to waking up to you.” He froze as soon as the words left his lips, wondering if maybe he was burning this particular bridge too fast. 

But Alec just grinned, earnest and happy, and ran a hand slowly down Magnus’ body, from shoulder to knee, smile widening as Magnus’ traitor body arched into it. “So could I.”

Magnus laughed, relieved, and fell onto his back. He pulled Alec down with him, sighing contentedly as Alec settled against his side and placed his head on Magnus’ shoulder, his dark hair tickling Magnus’ chin.

The discovery that his Alexander was partial to cuddles had been a great source of delight for Magnus. Not once in the time he’d known Alec - at least before Alec had slid out of the fog of denial to embrace his feelings in open daylight- had Magnus pegged him for a cuddler. 

Oh, how mistaken he had been. 

Perhaps, it was a consequence of growing up in the stifling rigidity of the Nephilim’s society. Perhaps, it was just Alec’s own inclination, one that he’d kept well hidden as he played his role of the dutiful, perfect soldier. Or perhaps, it was just a consequence of denying himself happiness for a good part of his life. 

Whatever the reason, Magnus was grateful to have the privilege of being the one to reap the benefits of Alec’s softer side. He was, in fact, quite content to indulge in it.

Especially now that the peace was rare. In the aftermath of Valentine’s return, and the consequent war Magnus could feel brewing, he was going to take all the quiet and the stolen moments he could. 

If Magnus had to be honest with himself, Alec’s visit the day before had been unexpected. But not unwelcome, never unwelcome.

Leaving the Institute for personal reasons was unusual even for this new, softer version of Alec. Abandoning duty to pursue his own needs and pleasure was something Magnus hadn’t thought Alec would be capable of doing. Not yet, at least. 

Not that Magnus was complaining, of course. 

Magnus had to admit he’d had his reservations about taking such an important step forward in their relationship. He had been afraid, vulnerable, stripped bare to the bone. Afraid to lose control of his glamour and terrified Alec would take a look at him and see him for the demon he was. 

In the end, he _had_ lost control but Alec had seen beyond the demon and had found _Magnus._ And by Lilith, the earnest expression on Alec’s face and the steadfast reverence shining in his eyes had touched parts of Magnus he thought were long dead. 

_They’re beautiful. You are beautiful._

A few words. That’s all it had taken to shatter Magnus’ concerns. Or at least his concerns about his warlock mark and what it could represent to a Nephilim. 

Magnus had known Alec wasn’t just like the majority of the Nephilims he had the misfortune of meeting. He had known Alec was different. Alec, his Alec, the gem among broken glass, who had chosen Magnus with such a public statement. 

Yet, old insecurities were hard to die, and Magnus had feared. 

Magnus had also feared to make the wrong move and overwhelm Alec. He could hardly remember the last time he’d made love to someone who wasn’t already well versed in the comings and goings of physical intimacy, so he had been unsure how far he could go. 

In the end, it had been another unfounded fear. 

Alec had proved himself to be an overachiever in bed just like he was in all of his endeavors, eagerness and desire balancing out his inexperience and his endearing innocence.

The reminder of their activities sent a flare of heat down Magnus’ spine, a heat that was matched by the sharp coil of desire in the pit of his stomach.

“Penny for your thoughts.” 

Alec’s voice cut through his reminiscences, bringing Magnus back to reality. “I was thinking of you,” he answered, opting for the truth. 

“Good thoughts, I hope,” Alec murmured and he was so close that Magnus could feel the rumble of his chest as he spoke.

“Last night,” Magnus admitted and just because he could, he gave Alec one of his most flirtatious smiles. 

“Oh?” Alec asked in an exhale of breath, shifting and twining his leg between both of Magnus’, a beginning of an erection pressed against Magnus’ side. He groaned as his phone buzzed, once, on the nightstand. A text. “What time is it?”

“We should be getting up if you don’t want to be late, darling,” Magnus said with a regretful sigh. “The sun has been up for quite some time now.”

“I think I’m already late,” Alec said, his smile so disarmingly guileless compared to such an alluring and coquettish gaze. “Half an hour won’t make a difference.”

“Is that so?” Magnus murmured, already reaching out to drag his fingers along the stubble on Alec’s jaw. 

Instead of answering, Alec closed the distance and kissed him and Magnus was lost all over again. Lost in the taste of Alec’s mouth, in the slide and thrust of Alec’s tongue against his own, in the feeling of Alec’s body, hard and urgent and demanding. 

And then Alec was above him, settling himself between Magnus’ thighs, hard and hot against Magnus’ stomach. His hands were sliding over Magnus’ body, his lips sucking their way down the side of Magnus’ neck, igniting that spark of fire and heat that was so new and familiar at the same time. 

“Haven’t I managed to wear you out?” Magnus asked, teasingly. The end of the sentence died in a moan, followed by a low string of pleas and curses as Alec’s fingers moved over him, finding all the places that made Magnus writhe and surge against him.

“The perks of dating a Shadowhunter,” Alec replied, and Magnus felt him smile against his skin.

Making love to a Shadowhunter had its perks, Magnus would know. Especially if said Shadowhunter was not above using his runes for activities the Angels would surely frown upon. 

Magnus laughed, breathless, giving back as much as he was getting, set into showing Alec that Warlocks too had a trick or two up their sleeves. 

It was turning into another competition between the two of them but this time the struggle was to see who could drive each other to higher heights. 

Magnus thought it was a battle neither of them could lose.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fill for the SHBingo.  
> Thank you for reading and thank you to the organizers for such a fun challenge. :) 
> 
> (If you want to say hi, I'm on tumblr and twitter with the same handle.)


End file.
